1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to contraceptive systems for use by females. In particular, this invention directs itself to contraceptive systems having an extended tubular member for insertion into the vaginal cavity. More in particular, this invention directs itself to contraceptive systems having an extended tubular member secured to a shield-like member. Further, this invention relates to a contraceptive system which incorporates retention straps for releasably coupling the shield-like member to the individual using the contraceptive system. Still further, this invention relates to a contraceptive system which includes an absorbent fluid capturing element disposed within the distal end of the tubular member. Still further, this invention pertains to a contraceptive system having a means for inserting the tubular member within the vaginal cavity. Further, the means for inserting the
2. Prior Art
Contraceptive systems for females having an extended tubular member are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 87,932; D 288,485; 2,406,600; 2,445,220; 2,525,238; 2,591,783; 2,816,542; 3,536,066; 3,759,254; 4,004,591; 4,036,220; 4,553,968; 4,588,397; 4,664,104; 4,568,340; 3,032,038; 4,232,675; 3,999,550; 1,866,060; 713,900; 2,389,831; 3,677,225; 4,354,494; 4,735,621; and, 4,834,114, and European Patent #0119143, German Patent #0254211, French Patent #0366492, Swiss Patent #117234 and United Kingdom Patent #0264690.
In some prior art references, such as the inventor's previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,114 there are provided prophylactic systems incorporating shields for use by females. However, this system lacks an absorbent fluid capturing element for preventing seepage of bodily fluids discharged into the tubular member. Such is important to the overall prophylactic concept whereby a barrier is maintained between the genitals of sexual partners and contact with the partner's bodily fluids must be prevented both during and subsequent to use of the device. Further, this prior art system lacks a means for inserting the tubular member within the vaginal cavity. Such means for insertion is important to promote the continued use of such contraceptive systems.
Other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,871 are directed to sponge-like contraceptive devices which are inserted into the vaginal cavity. However, such devices are impregnated with spermicides or other medications, and are not intended to absorb and prevent seepage of discharged bodily fluids.
Other prior art systems direct themselves to various devices having tubular members coupled to retention or support straps, but lack similar means for retaining the tubular member within the vaginal cavity, absorbent fluid capturing elements, and insertion devices for providing an overall system. tubular member within the vaginal cavity also providing means for storage of the contraceptive prior to use.